


Our Hearts Are Holding Hands

by sadiewrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, solangelo, solangelo fluff, this is so fluffy im proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiewrites/pseuds/sadiewrites
Summary: Will and Nico on the topic of Holding Hands.





	Our Hearts Are Holding Hands

It feels soft. Nico hates to do it in public. Every time his "significant annoyance" touches him he leans away. There's a number of reasons why he does this. One of them is that people don't need to know. It's their business. He runs away from it. He keeps quiet.

He doesn't tell anyone but sometimes Will sleeps in his cabin. On his bed. They lay facing each other and holding hands. Nico won't admit it out loud but he loves staring at Will. He likes everything about this boy. From blond hair to slightly too long toes.

Sometimes there's silence. Other times Will tells him about his day, the parts Nico hasn't witnessed in the few time they spend apart. And Nico talks, too. He finds himself telling Will about wanting to punch that Ares kid in the face, and how it's been almost two months since he last burnt the flowers outside the Demeter cabin, how he can control his anger because it's pretty much all gone. Of course it doesn't mean he's gonna go around giving out daisies and skipping the strawberry fields but his mood has improved drastically. Will smiles as he hears and leans in to kiss him. And Nico scowls and complains that he's being interrupted but on the inside he feels all his organs turn to goo. Will knows this of course. That makes Nico frown harder and Will kiss deeper, until he stops complaining.

One day they manage to hide themselves in the strawberry fields for half an hour. Nico knows the next time he needs them that's what the ambrosia and nectar will taste like. The godly food will trigger the memory of a lazy Wednesday afternoon, a beautiful sunset, freckles and blue eyes. And a soft pair of lips he can't seem to unglue himself from.

*** 

Holding hands is nice at first, Nico thinks. That moment when he stares down and sees foreign fingers intertwining with his. Sun-kissed skin against pale olive. Looking up to see that bright smile as he feels the warmth that spreads throughout his body. A simple touch so magical if he weren't a child of the Underworld he'd start jumping around, chest bursting open.

But after a while it gets uncomfortable. Walking through uneven ground is more complicated, having to sync your movements with another human being's. Pulling each other ahead. Hands get clammy and disgusting. Having the impulse to break away and wipe your palm against your pants, hoping the other person doesn't think you're gross because you're definitely the reason the moist is there anyway. 

Will has some of these thoughts too, of course, but he doesn't share them just yet, because Nico's nervous glances, which he thinks discreet, at their connected limbs are so endearing. 

Sometimes, Will steals other touches in public: a hand on the knee, and elbow propped on the shoulder. Most times Nico scurries away quickly, looking annoyed. That’s the best incentive Will needs to do it again.

Sometimes, when they’re sitting on the logs that are further from the campfire, hidden in shadows, Nico doesn’t pull away. He lets Will wrap an arm around his shoulders and sits closer. And lately, the son of Apollo might even feel the other boy’s hand look for his, to hold in the darkness. Will smiles wide and wants to kiss him right there, but he doesn’t push it. He looks at Nico and Nico looks back, a small, cheeky smirk starting to appear. Will sings louder, the flames growing higher and the colors appear more vibrant.

One day, Will thinks, he might be the one being kissed first, in public. But this is more than okay for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I was coming home from the beach last night and decided to write down an idea I had for a collection of different one shots from different ships. Then I started writing a few sentences to remember the idea later. And then I just kept going.  
> I hope you liked this drabble! It's a type of writing I do not attempt very often and it's quite fun. Slow but full of emotion. I hope I did it well.  
> I have also corrected part 2 of Alone (my other one shot) and I'm hopefully finishing it this week!


End file.
